


mutually assured

by Amber_Flicker



Series: Fine Leo AU [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Eichi is angsty and gay, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, it's the war era you know what to expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: Eichi makes an offer.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Fine Leo AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573405
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	mutually assured

There's a part of Eichi that wanted to stop everything then and there. Discard the plan and hope maybe he was not too far gone yet to be forgiven. But he had already come this far and he couldn't- he refused- to lose his resolve now.

Still, the thought that this was for the greater good didn't stop the guilt he felt every time he saw what Knights' disbandment had done to Leo. He'd known that it wouldn't be pleasant, but Eichi hadn't counted on getting as attached to him as he did. He was so used to Leo's presence making the white walls and constant pain more bearable... the way he looked now made it seem almost like Leo was the one dying instead of Eichi.

He wasn't sure what made him say it. He already had Leo composing for him. That alone was a powerful enough weapon- he didn't need more. But seeing how he looked like a shell of his former self... remembering how _bright_ he'd always looked on stage... Perhaps it was selfish, to want more when everything was already going as planned, but Eichi had never claimed to be any less.

"Join fine," he said. "You'll never have to worry about the student body turning on you."

"Because they're under your control, you mean," Leo replied, in a rare moment of honesty. Eichi had never been under the illusion that he didn't understand what had been happening- it was simply that Leo usually didn't admit to knowing. Like doing so would break something between them. But he did know, at least to some extent. And yet he's still here. But, well. If Eichi had learned anything, it was that Leo was a lot more perceptive than most gave him credit for... and that he was willing to put up with quite a lot, whether he agreed with it or not.

He's still willing to put up with Eichi for now, but sometimes he wondered where the line would be drawn. When Leo would decide he wasn't worth it. Did he realize the part Eichi played in the fall of Knights, or did he choose not to think too deeply into it? It's hard to say. "Does it really matter why? Wouldn't you like to actually perform the songs you're writing for me?"

Leo looked at him. "I don't know if I ever want to be on stage again. Not after..." He stopped. He hadn't actually talked about any of what happened with Knights since he disbanded the unit. It seemed he still wasn't ready. "You already have my songs. Isn't that enough for you? Wanting more is kinda greedy, Tenshi."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm only using you," because while Eichi was using him, in a way, it didn't diminish the fact that he did care about Leo. But he couldn't afford to waste any resources available to him to win this war- even if he risked his friendships. Everyone around him had become a weapon. He didn't have a choice. But it was also his fault that this had happened to Leo. He wanted... he couldn't completely fix it, he knew that, but he wanted to try. "I don't like seeing you so dejected. I'd like to see you recover."

Leo laughed. It was dull compared to how it would've sounded before. "You think I can? Recover, I mean?"

Eichi wasn't sure any of them would recover by the time he was done. Himself included.

"Come to practice. You don't have to make any decisions immediately. You can just watch if you like. Please."

Leo was quiet for a long time, the beeping and sounds of passing people the only sound. Eichi expected him to reject the idea. Then,

"Okay."

***

Leo showed up the next few times fine had practice. He only watched, the first time. Then he joined in, the second- he picked up on the routines so quickly it was as if he'd been practicing with them for much longer than the twenty minutes he had been. After a week, he was in front of Eichi's desk in the student council room with the application to join. He hadn't been sure it would play out this way- he'd never been able to predict Leo the way he could other people. Perhaps that's what drew Eichi to him so much. Leo pulled the application out of his reach before he could accept it.

"I won't sign any contracts. Not like them. I'm not here because of status or some ideals about reforming the school, you know? I don't care about that stuff."

"Then why?" fine was built on contracts. That's what kept the other members loyal. That's what kept this all from falling apart before its conclusion.

"Because I love being an idol. Because I love music. Because I love you, Eichi."

And Eichi knew he went around telling everyone he loved them. Hell, he'd told Eichi that before. But something about it this time struck him differently. Maybe it was how he didn't use a nickname. Maybe it was the circumstances- how Leo had made it clear he knew what fine's purpose is and still wanted to join. Either way, it made something inside him light up. "Alright. No contracts, I promise," He took the application and gave it his signature. This was it. Fine was complete. But more than that, he thought- maybe Leo wouldn't leave him when all this was over, like the others would. Maybe he wouldn't lose it all.

When he looked up, Leo had pulled his hair into its usual ponytail for the first time in weeks, smile bright. He almost looked like he did before Knights' fall, save for the dark circles under his eyes and the fact that Eichi knew better. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Tenshi!" And then he was gone, and Eichi could only hope that this wouldn't end in disaster.

Hope was the only thing keeping him from discarding the plan entirely at this point, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to the fine Leo agenda
> 
> Before anyone tells me Leo is ooc please remember that this is immediately after Knights' fall and if Eichi hadn't stepped in he'd be refusing to leave home etc. like in Lionheart... he is not in a good state of mind basically (and because this is from Eichi's perspective I couldn't go into what Leo was thinking during this, but he does have his own motivations which will be explored in future additions to the series!)
> 
> @amber_flicker on twitter, bastardbabyeichi on tumblr


End file.
